Hal Nista Milikmu
by Panci
Summary: "BALIKIN PULPEN GUE, KAMPRET" "AAAAHN, D-DIKIT LAGIII-". Intinya, kumpulan oneshot gaje nan halal dipersembahkan untuk anda.


Ehem ehem, uhuk hoek... Maafkan saya. Halo, nama saya Panci~ Ini baru pertama kalinya saya nge-publish disini, di fandom ini maksudnya. Yah, meskipun saya udah lama mengenal FFn, tapi saya males buat bikin fic dan lebih memilih untuk mengembara ke berbagai fandom. Nah, nah berhyubung saya masih bisa dibilang newbie dalam hal tulis-menulis, mohon bantuannya yang senpai-senpai disini, author ndewo, ataupun author yang biasa-biasa aja tapi mampu ngasih saran dan kritik *memohon*. Oh iya, sekalian ngingetin, saya bermaksud buat ngebuat 1 oneshoot per chapter. Daripada saya bingung, alur cerita selanjutnya… he, he, he…?

OKE MAAP, ITU KEPANJANGAN. Bisa kita mulai ceritanya?

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

**Disclaimer © : Fic-nya punya saya~ Author aslinya tentunya Om Swag (Tite Kubo) kalo punya saya ntar jadinya pairing IchiRuki itu HeadCanon (dan menjadi OTP saya huahahahaha) dan Toushiro gak pendek~ #anjrit**

**Summary : "BALIKIN PULPEN GUE, KAMPRET" "AAAAHN, D-DIKIT LAGIII-". Intinya, kumpulan oneshot gaje nan halal dipersembahkan untuk anda. **

**Rating : ... T….?**

**Genre : Humor & Parody (bisa jadi)**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Joke garing, Penistaan Chara, bahasa gahoool~, EYD yang tidak baik untuk dibaca.**

**Title : Hal Nista Milikmu**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Random Moment

Malam yang sepi. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan penghuni kost KUANGEN (KUmpulan ANak-anak NGENes) yang kesemuanya bisa dikatakan Jomblo. Oh tidak, mereka bukan jomblo yang ngenes meskipun singkatan dari nama nista kost mereka mengatakan seperti itu, mereka jomblo yang bahagia. Karena setiap malming dan hari-hari libur lainnya mereka mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri ngerusuhin pasangan yg lagi mesra-mesranya memadu cinta tapi malah berakhir kabur sambil teriak-teriak gaje layaknya waria yang dikejar Satpol PP.

Contohnya, seperti malam minggu kemarin :

**_ ( Flashback on )_**

**_"ASTAGFIRULLAH, Kalian gak boleh saling pegang-pegangan tangan kayak gituuuu~. Bukan muhrim! Dia juga tampangnya kayak topeng monyet, apa cakepnya sih punya pacar kayak dia?! Mending ama gue! Udah cakep, tinggi, putih lagi. Lah dia? Udah item, kaos oblong kegedean, make celana aja belom bener melorot begitu, mana resletingnya kebuka lagi, jerawatan, kusem, idup lagi!"_**

**_" Eaaaaa, ayo dibuka mulutnya. Kayak anak TK aja disuapin, aseeek dah. Awas jatoh lauknya, nanti nangis, gak ada balon loh. Belinya jauh di Hatiku~ awokwowkokwok~"_**

**_"WOI BERHENTI LO BERDUA! KALO MAU BERDUAAN, BAYAR PAJAK DULU SINI AMA GUE!"_**

**_"Cowok~ Godain eike dunkkk~ ahuehuheuheue"_**

**_"Permisi mbak mas, berhubung saya jomblo, saya mau ngerusuh disini, boleh gak? Boleh ya? YA? YA?! GAK BOLEH GUE SODOK LO PAKE LEDENG, GAK MAU TAU!"_**

**_"Mbak, rambutnya bagus deh, beli dimana? Mas, tampangnya jelek deh, kok si mbak sampe mau yak? Saya heran, ngahahahaha~"_**

**_ ( Flashback off )_**

Bahkan, ada juga yang sampe masang baliho yang kesemuanya hampir sama maknanya :

1 . "DILARANG PACARAN DISINI"

2. "KHUSUS BUAT JOMBLO DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA"

3. "BERANI PACARAN, GUE KENTUTIN"

4. "GUE SANTET LO PADA YANG PACARAN DISINI"

5. "GUE SABET PAKE ZABIMARU KALO BERANI MEMADU KASIH DISINI"

6. "Tch…"

…

Oke, uh, yang keenam, itu emang begitu, saya gak salah ngetik demi apapun.

Meskipun mereka jomblo yang kerjaannya Cuma gelindingan gak jelas kesana kemari, tapi mereka benar-benar akrab dan peduli satu sama lain. Saking peduli sama akrabnya mereka sering 'berkicau' dimanapun dan kapanpun. Seperti tadi pagi.

"WOI STROBERI, BALIKIN PULPEN GUE, KAMPRET!"

"UDAH GUE BALIKIN, KUNYUK. ADA DI TEMPAT PENSIL LO!"

"IKKAKU, LO KEMAREN MINJEM KANCUT GUE BEGO, MANA CEPETAN BALIKIN!"

"BIASA DONG NYET, LAGI GUE GOSOK INI!"

"RUKIA, BISA GAK SIH GAK MINUM TEH PUCUK SAMBIL JARI KELINGKING LO GAK DIANGKAT?! JIJIK GUE NGELIATNYA!"

"HICHIGO, BALIKIN FLASHDISK GUE! ADA FILE H SAMA E BEGO! GUE MAU NONTON!"

"BENTARAN APE, T-TINGGAL DIKIT LAGI~ HUUUUOOOOOH~!"

"BERISIK, BAPET!"

Dan seketika itu juga, 'percakapan' ambigu mereka terhenti karena seseorang sepertinya terkena getahnya. Terbekatilah anda, Yoruichi Shihouin, karena telah menghentikkan percakapan ambigu antara para penghuni kost laknat ini, sebelum mereka mencapai babak selanjutnya yang mungkin akan lebih parah.

•

•

•

Anyway, malamnya hampir semua penghuninya sudah memasuki dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tapi, masih ada 1-2 rumah kost yang terang benderang, dari luar maupun dari dalam.

"Dingin, euy~" seru pemuda bersurai hitam sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dan membungkus tubuhnya yang kedinginan dengan jaket wol tebal yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Ini mah biasa aja, " celetuk pemuda satunya yang memiliki surai berwarna..._**orange**_? Iris saphirenya berkeliling melihat sekitar.

"Yeee, elu mah udah biasa, lah gue? Kedinginan dikit aje langsung dikerokin ama nelor mulu di WC kagak berenti selama 3 hari..." gerutu pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Pemuda disebelahnya mencibir.

Mari kita perkenalkan 2 tokoh kita tercinta, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryuu Ishida. Dua sejoli―salah―Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama disetiap keadaan. Ichigo yang selalu senang ketika mendapatkan surat sambil mengucapkan_** "Kita dapat surat! Kita dapat surat!"**_ dan Ishida yang selalu ikhlas menghadapi―ralat―menemani Ichigo disetiap saat sambil menggonggong dan mencetak sebuah print-an biru berbentuk telapak kaki dimanapun yang dia sukai―

―Kok terdengar tidak asing, ya?

Lupakan, sekarang kedua tokoh kita tercinta itu saling ngobrol satu sama lain, membicarakan hal-hal yang ambigu, mainstream, sampai ke yang *piiiip* pun diomongin. Dasar cowok. Bentar-bentar, seinget gue, Ichigo ama Uryuu itu gak mesum… Kok? Biarlah, di fic ini apapun yang mustahil bisa terjadi.

Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan bagaimana epiknya jika ga**d*lf melakukan twerking ala miley cyrus, ketika terdengar suara yang mencurigakan terdengar dari salah satu rumah kost. Raden yang menaikkan alisnya segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan melirik ke arah kost-an nomer 3 yang lampunya masih nyala.

"Suaranya dari kost-annya si kepala pachinko ntuh..." bisik Uryuu sambil menunjuk ke kost-an nomer 3 dari kiri tersebut.

"Mau di-cek? Lama-kelamaan suaranya makin keras lho... Jangan-jangan, dia kenapa-napa lagi?" balas Ichigo dengan nada agak panik. Oh ya ampun, sungguh baik dikau mengkhawatirkan si botak kinclong, jangan-jangan elu suka ama dia…?

"Ciyusan nih? gue males ah, ngantuk gue..." balas Uryuu sambil menguap. Ichigo mendecih dan menyodok perut Uryuu dengan pipa paralon disampingnya.

"Tidur mulu dipikirin, kita ada tugas ngejaga juga, lagian kan hari ini hari jum'at, jadi kagak ngape kalo kagak tidur bleguk..." desis Ichigo.

"Biasa aja dong, lo nyodok gak kira-kira, nyet..." sambil mengelus perutnya dan meringis, Uryuu menendang pantat Ichigo.

"Aduh, anjrit." Ichigo mengaduh dan melotot ke arah Uryuu. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang gentleman, dia tidak mau pantatnya yang perfect itu menjadi rusak gara-gara tendangan sepele 'sahabatnya' itu. Secara gitu lho, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Uryuu berlalu dan kembali tiduran di beranda kost-annya, melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya daaaaaaaaaaaan yak berhasil. Akhirnya dia tertidur setelah 15 detik mencoba mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman. Sementara Ichigo, dalam hatinya mengutuk ke arah gulungan manusia yang berada tak jauh darinya.

* * *

•

•

"AAAAHN, D-DIKIT LAGIII-"

Desahan. Jangan Tanya kenapa malem-malem adem ayem begini ada suara desahan nista itu.

"AAAAAHN, 'Itu'-nya udah mulai keluar." suara pertama mendesah dengan….. erotis?

"DIEM DULU NAPE SIH, JANGAN TERIAK2" sedangkan suara kedua kedengarannya membentak (memang) ke pemilik suara pertama tersebut.

"Ikkakuuuuuuu, AKU UDAH GAK TAHAN!"si pemilik desahan itu makin semangat (?) memperdengarkan desahannya yang ia anggap merdu (mungkin). Mari saya perkenalkan sang pemilik 'desahan' tersebut, Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan 2-3 helai bulu mata dan alis yang mencuat yang kita kenal sebagai si cowok (sok) fabulous, Yumicihka Ayasegawa.

Wajahnya merah layaknya kepiting rebus saat itu. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Dia tampak terengah-engah menahan 'sesuatu' yang 'dihadapinya' sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetar tiada henti. Kalau anda sekalian masih berkenan melihat lebih lanjut bagaimana ekspresi wajah tokoh kesayangan kita, sebentar, hmmm, matanya terlihat mengeluarkan sebutir airmata, hidungnya kembang kempis, dia menggigit bibirnya dan dari dalam mulutnya masih terdengar bunyi desahan tak senonoh itu.

"Ikkaku….. C-cepetan….." dia mencicit

Sosok kedua yang dia panggil itu menyeringai. Yumichika meneguk ludahnya dan sweatdrop disana-sini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu bernama asli Ikkaku Madarame. Wajahnya yang tampan sudah tak bisa dipanggil tampan lagi. Itu karena wajahnya dipenuhi dengan seringai mesum, aura gelap disekitarnya, dan pupil matanya mengecil...

"Bersiaplah, Yumichika… Karena elo gak akan bisa bahagia setelah ini…. Gue jamin, huhu… HUHUHUHU, HAHHAHAHAHAHA" sahut Ikkaku sambil tertawa dan dilengkapi dengan efek-efek petir yang menggelegar di belakangnya.

" IKKAKU, TIDAAAAAAAAK" Yumichika menjerit dengan nistanya. Seketika itu juga, pintu kost-kostan tempat mereka melakukan hal nista menjeblak terbuka dan menyebabkan suara debaman yang cukup keras. Membuat 2 orang ambigu itu diam tak bersuara.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang menjeblak pintu itu menatap Ikkaku dan Yumichika dengan serius. Ichigo-lah si pemuda yang merusak momen nista itu.

"Ikkaku… elo….. lagi ngapain…..?" tanya Ichigo. Alisnya naik.

Hening.

"Uh… Gue lagi ngorek kupingnya si Kampret satu ini…. Kenapa emangnya?"

Ichigo memasang ekspresi diwajahnya, ekspresi yang mengatakan "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" atau "DAFUQDEMI KANCUTWARNAKUNING-KUNINGNGAMBANGPUNYASIRENJIGUEBERSUMPAHMAUGUEPITESMEREKABERDUAYATUHAAAAAAN" seru Ichigo dalam hati, mengutuk ke-nista-an dua sahabatnya itu.

"... "

"Lho? Emangnya kenapa, Kurosaki?" sahut Yumichika santai sambil senyam-senyum idiot.

"Ah, nggak kok... Nggak kenapa-nape... Udah lanjutin aja..." sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan, Ichigo meninggalkan kedua temannya yang nista itu dengan tampang facepalm dan berjalan menuju beranda kost-an Uryuu dan duduk dipojokkan sambil bergumam entah apa.

Sementara itu, dikost-an Ikkaku, Yumichika garuk-garuk kepalanya yang memang pada dasarnya gatel.

"Tadi si Kurosaki kenapa yak? Kok ngeliatin kita kayak gitu?" tanya Yumichika.

Ikkaku mengangkat bahu. "Au dah... Btw, lo balik sono, mau ngapain lagi?! Gue ngantuk sono buruan pergi!" bentak Ikkaku ke arah Yumichika yang tertawa-tawa idiot di depannya.

Karena Ikkaku adalah anak yang baik hati jadi dia dengan senang menendang Yumichika keluar dari kostnya. Beserta korek kuping yang digunakan untuk mengorek 'isi' dari kuping si Cowok-jejadian tersebut.

Yumichika yang merasa jijik, cepat-cepat membuangnya ke segala arah dan tidak sengaja setangkai korek kuping itu masuk ke mulut Uryuu yang terbuka lebar.

Karena gak mau bonyok, dia lari terbirit-birit ke kost-annya, sambil komat-kamit ala tante garong karena panik.

* * *

Bacotan Ketjil Sang Author :

Ah yo~, apa kabar? Gimana menurut teman-teman sekalian? Humornya garing yak, pasti kan? *pundung* Saya memang gak ahli dalam ngebuat cerita humor/parody, hiks… Tapi pastinya saya mengharapkan kritikkan kakak-kakak sekalian. Saya emang nista, saya ngaku.

Jadi, akhir kata tapi bukan kata-kata terakhir (?), kalau berkenan, itu tombol berlabel REVIEW yang unyu bisa tolong dipencet?

TEEHEE~


End file.
